Field
Exemplary implementations of the invention relate generally to touch inputs on displays, and more particularly, to systems and method for calibrating touch errors created when an object different from the object intended by a user is recognized due to an input error such as may be caused by the finger size or shape of a user when inputting a string of characters on a touch keyboard.
Discussion of the Background
Recently it is possible to perform various functions provided in existing desktop PCs such as internet chatting, email transmitting and receiving, document writing, and the like in easy to carry small-sized electronic device such as smart phone, tablets, and the like. In the case of portable electronic devices such as smart phone and tablet, because the device has to be easy to carry and have small size, people prefer to use a virtual touch keyboard on a display screen as an input/output device for performing various functions rather than using separately input/output devices such as physical keyboard or mouse.
When using a touch keyboard, because the size of a user's finger, point of fingertip, edge where the finger pushes, and the like are different for each of the users, sometimes letters recognized in the input system by the user's touch are different from the letters that the user intended to touch. Also, depending on whether the user is right-handed or left-handed, it often letters intended by a user and letters recognized in a system are different, i.e., the user's pointing is wrong.
Likewise, because the user pointed to the wrong letter, the user keeps trying to touch until an object intended by the users is recognized in a system. This frustrates the users and decreases the user's experience. Decrease in the user's experience causes dissatisfaction and users feel it is inconvenient or undesirable to use corresponding device.
Eventually, the users may reject and change the corresponding device, e.g., in favor of a larger display screen or a physical keyboard. Accordingly, technologies have developed for confirming error (i.e., touch error) and calibrating automatically the error in a system even though the pointing is wrong. For example, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2008-0029028, which relates to a method for inputting characters in terminal having touch screen, discloses reducing input error according to touch error generated in the process of enlarging and displaying surrounding area around a specific key and selecting the specific key when a touch device approaches to the specific key of a virtual keyboard.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for understanding of the background of the inventive concepts, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.